


Commodious

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [744]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 06:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11225583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony surprises Gibbs with an announcement about moving.





	Commodious

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 05/15/2001 for the word [commodious](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/05/15/commodious).
> 
> commodious  
> spacious and convenient; roomy: a commodious apartment.  
> ample or adequate for a particular purpose: a commodious harbor.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #396 Moving Closer.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Commodious

“I’m moving. Will you come help me look at houses, Jethro?” Tony announced unexpectedly.

“What? Moving to where?” Gibbs asked. He’d thought their relationship was progressing well. He couldn’t imagine why Tony would want to move away now. 

“Well I love your commodious living room so much that I have to find one of my own. Plus I finally saved up enough to be able to afford a house. As for where, I don’t know, yet. That’s why I want you to come with me.” Tony smiled widely.

Gibbs hid his frown. He didn’t want Tony to move unless they were moving in together. Aloud he simply said, “Ok. Let me know when.”

“Great! Let’s go.” Tony grabbed Gibbs hand.

“Now?” 

“Yep. I’ve already got 4 houses lined up for us to look at.” Tony hoped that showing Gibbs these houses would get Gibbs to invite him to live with him because truthfully all he wanted was to move closer to Gibbs.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
